Shades of Grey
by Heart of Lies
Summary: Angry over Dumbledore's manipulations he finds some interesting answers in the Astronomy Tower from one Daphne Greengrass. Harry soon discovers there is no light or dark just shades of grey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys. I am having problems writing Catalyst but this fic came into my head so here it is. So I hope you enjoy and review.

Kaden – San is the Beta so a big thanks to him.

I own Nothing.

A/N

Chapter 1 – Discussions.

oOoOoOo

_Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts 8pm_

oOoOoOo

The night's sky was perfectly calm and Harry looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, not that he could see much. The darkness was oddly comforting as he reflected on the earlier events. Having just recovered from the injuries sustained at the Department of Mysteries, he went to the Headmasters office, heard about the prophecy that Dumbledore had kept hidden from him and he was so angry he just had to lash out by destroying the old bastards office or anything that he could get his hands on. The old coot just sat in his chair and just watched, waiting for him to calm down. Harry didn't however and stormed out of his office. He started to run and ended up where he was now. Panting with excursion Harry grabbed his knees and his heart finally returned to its normal rhythm.

"War is coming Harry, you know that right. Especially with the world knowing His resurrection."

Harry spun round to see Daphne Greengrass standing behind him.

"He was not best please that you managed to escape – yet again and manage to capture so many of the Inner Circle."

Harry knew that he ought to be turning Daphne in right now. She had pretty much just admitted to him that she followed Voldemort.

"What are you here for then? Shouldn't you be off helping?"

"It's most interesting, to see how the 'Greater Good' operates."

She continued scornfully, obviously not listening to him.

"They treat their hero like dirt, not telling him anything he needs to know or helping him train to survive and to kill the Master. They keep information from each other, hoarding it for when they can use it to further glorify their own image. Its rather amusing that they call themselves light, yet at the same time deceiving each other."

She moved closer to him and cocked her head.

"But of course, you are a true believer in the light side, aren't you? Tell me Harry, do you actually know what the difference between the light and the dark is?"

Harry sighed wishing that they had chairs or even a stool to sit on.

"Light is good. Light magic is used for good and people who follow the light work for good. Dark magic is used for evil."

"But that isn't what you believe. At least not anymore."

Daphne kept her tone soft and reached out to touch his face.

"I can see it in your eyes Harry – you are beginning to doubt that belief. That's what you've been told for the last six years. That's the sort of thing that all the Gryffindor's are fed and they just eat it up, don't they? That's what Dumbledore has told you. But tell me. The Headmaster has hid the prophecy for so long now, manipulating all this time so he can mold you to be the perfect weapon and its not just you he is manipulating. Our dear Headmaster has his fingers in so many pies. He has ruined so many lives, just because they don't believe in his ideals or because they are against him."

"You people want to kill all muggleborns! How is that not evil? Plus Dumbledore believes in equality for all wizards not just muggleborn and half bloods."

"Who told you that? Our headmaster? He preaches equality whilst sowing the seeds of division and mayhem."

"Are you saying you don't want to kill all muggleborns?"

"Of course not!"

The blond girl began pacing the floor and Harry could see that she was gearing up for a major fight.

"We want a new order Potter. That is what we are working for. Even someone as Gryffindor as you should be able to see that the government is corrupt. A new government, new laws—"

"New laws!"

Harry scoffed and tried to ignore the echo of his own thoughts coming out of her mouth.

"Muggle hunting made legal I suppose? The unforgivable curses made forgivable? All Azkaban prisoners released? Or even Blood Segregation? "

Daphne stopped her pacing in front of him and glared.

"You still don't get it do you Potter? Dumbledore is setting you up! Good versus Evil. Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort. When fundamentally there is no such thing as evil or good. Take for example the levitating charm its considered light magic. No evil magic at all until you levitate a boulder at someone or levitate someone off a cliff. The point is that you can use light magic for evil and you can use dark magic for good."

Harry considered what she had said and grudgingly admitted that she had a point.

"So you're here finding out how the light side operates? You'll be disappointed. They don't operate. Most of what they do is argue with themselves and do nothing or after its too late."

"Is that so?"

She moved closer to him.

"Is this what you want out of life? To be the hero of a group of people who never really do anything?"

"They do, though."

Harry felt the compulsive need to defend the Order of the Phoenix and mused that it must have been because he had been around them for two or three years now.

"They all fought the Death Eaters back in June, when…"

Harry didn't finish the sentence and struggled to not remember Sirius.

"Good for them."

Daphne's tone was sarcastic.

"Do you know what has happened this summer while you were locked away by the savior of the light? I do. It's surprising how little they actually do tell you."

"What happened?"

Harry hated that he was kept in the dark and always sought out new information.

"Death Eater's attacked Amelia Bones and another after the first one failed. Also, a successful attack on Rufus Scrimgeour I might add."

Daphne spoke of these attacks like she was discussing the weather and didn't move from her close proximity to Harry.

"And you aren't evil?"

Harry scoffed and realized the news of Scrimgeour's demise was entirely new to him.

"Get over yourself Potter. Scrimgeour was in the way and a pureblood I might add. He was a barrier in the way of the new order. And Bones? The only thing that's saved her twice is her skill with a wand. Dumbledore's people never came to help. They don't want Bones in power so it slipped their mind to help and they simply had no idea in the case of Scrimgeour."

"What do you mean they don't want Bones in power?"

"You heard me. Bones as Minister of Magic would mean that they would have a lot less freedom to carry out their little escapades. Bones would want to shut them down, she is quite formidable and is not a friend of Dumbledore as she can't stand secrets. Don't forget Dumbledore wants to come out at the end of this so called 'war' as the savior of the wizarding world; someone who led a fugitive group to protect the entire wizarding world and stepped in to help finish of the Dark Lord after the valiant attempt by Harry Potter. It's something out of a fairy tale really and Dumbledore is working for himself, no one else. He wants to be remembered and he wants his name in the history books. No one will remember the few little mistakes in the grand run of things. The Greater Good and all that crap."

Harry was silent and thought hard about what he just heard. It made sense really. Dumbledore's apparent lack of support for Bones, as had been recorded in one of the Daily Prophet articles Harry had bothered to read in the last week. His flashy duel in the middle of the Ministry Atrium where a hundred ministry employees could watch him. The fact that he had kept the prophecy secret and making himself a substantially more important character in Harry's life for five years.

"Are you comparing yourselves to Dumbledore?"

Harry's question was answered with silence for a moment as Daphne was clearly thinking about her answer.

"I'm not really and we're much better organized. But when I say that both sides will stop at nothing to get what they want I am being truthful."

The impish smile that Daphne gave at the beginning of her answer morphed into a rather serious expression and there was a distinct earnest look in her eyes.

"Have you ever considered that you might be on the wrong side of this war?"

Daphne spoke softly, reached out and clasped his hand with her soft, cool one.

"Have you ever considered the alternatives?"

"What? Muggle hunting?"

Harry's answer would've have been one of fiery defiance but he was distracted by Daphne's soft touch and how his body didn't react negatively to it.

"No."

She whispered fiercely and a fire lit in her eyes.

"A world that is ruled by an unbiased government that's our goal Potter. No muggle hunting but the simple acknowledgement that wizards and witches are above muggles. The power we have! We could take over the muggle world within an hour but instead we tiptoe around them, trying not to disturb their orderly world. They deserve to know that we are here and that we belong here. That burning a witch will not go unpunished."

"It sounds dark to me,"

Harry didn't want believe what Daphne was saying and his moral compass went all wacky when he thought about wizards and witches dominating muggles. He needed to go and think for a long time about this. To be able to _show _the Dursley's what he was capable of, what they had spat on and oppressed all these years. To be able to punish Muggles who didn't respect wizardry…and to be able to finally have his revenge on Dumbledore. After his life had been tugged every direction, Sirius had been killed, Cedric, Harry himself, nearly multiple times…all as a result of the Headmaster's exploitation…

"There is no such thing as dark and light."

Daphne's whisper was excited and she leaned closer into him.

"Nothing but shades of gray. That's what the Master told me, the first time my father allowed me to be introduced to him. The concepts of good and evil are for children. We make our own choices when we grow up. I've made mine."

She walked away toward the door.

"You should make yours before it's too late."

Harry stared at the empty doorframe for several long moments after she left. He should make his choice. A month ago, he wouldn't have thought that he had a choice but now he did and both sides were clamoring at him.

_A new world, or the preservation of the old, stagnated one?_

Harry sighed gently, leaving those thoughts for later and strode out into the hallway. He needed to think and the best place to do so was the Gryffindor Dorms.

A/N Well guys there you go first chapter. I would really appreciate people who review just to put a review up it helps me see what you really think of the fic. So please review.


	2. The Journey

**A/N **Hi guys, I just want to say a huge thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback an sorry for the delay. This story comes from several idea's with Traitorous by Flamata being the main one.

This is an unbeta'd chapter and I probably have got some mistakes but hopefully it doesn't make it unreadable. Next chapter will be up in around a week. **A/N**

Chapter 2 The Journey.

oOoOoOo

The journey back to London was uneventful; he managed to find an empty compartment to sit down and just relax. He must have dozed off because when he woke up Daphne was sitting across from him.

" Sorry for disturbing you, I just thought you might want someone to talk to."

" What? Still trying to get me on your side?" Harry snapped.

"Nope. I have said all I am going to say on that front up to you now. I am here because I am beginning to care for you."

"Sorry for snapping at you, I am just angry at Mr Greater Good, he thinks it's safer to go back to the Dursley's."

" I don't know why you let him send you there Harry. Can't you see that he doesn't give a shit about you?" she shouted angrily.

Silence followed

"Why do you care? Honestly – is it because Voldemort tells you to or do you really care? I need to know."

"I do care, at first I didn't but there is something about you that I can't help, I am drawn to you, from the moment I touched your face on the Tower I felt a spark, I haven't felt like this about anyone, I am known as the Ice Princess for a reason you know, but somehow I feel different about you. I am not expecting you to return my feelings just thought you should know."

He got up and sat beside her.

"I don't know what I feel either. When you kissed me it felt amazing, like it was right to kiss you."

Harry leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, before kissing her more passionately her hands snaked into his hair pulling him closer his tongue gently massaging her bottom lip begging her for entry which she gave gladly, as their tongues battled he could hear a small moan as his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her onto his lap not breaking apart until the need for air became to strong, Harry leaned his forehead against hers, his breath coming in short pants.

"Well I definitely want to do that again, that was amazing."

"Yep definitely." she giggled, snuggling next to him.

It was two hours before they arrived at King Cross. It had been the best two hours of his life, no Dumbledore or Voldemort. No prophecy just them laughing and getting to know each other plus more snogging.

Saying goodbye was difficult it was like they didn't want to let go of each other but finally they separated Daphne going with her parents and him to his Uncle.

"I haven't got all day Boy so hurry up and get in the back." Vernon growled, lugging his trunk into the boot Harry he got in the back seat.

The drive home was uneventful aside from the occasional angry muttering from Vernon, pulling up to the house Vernon turned at glared hatefully at Harry

"When you get out of the car you will stay in your room without making a single sound, you will get some food sent through to flap. You will be up tomorrow at 7 to make breakfast, any interruptions or arguments will result in a beating and more chores do I make myself clear Boy?" Vernon spat out

"Yes Uncle"

"Good now go to your room and wait for your food and drink in one hour."

Walking up to his bedroom he put his money and the galleon under the loose floorboard and the set his wand by the bed. He turned to see Hedwig had not returned from hunting yet, so with nothing to do he just collapsed on his bed and thought about Daphne, was she a girlfriend now, he thought about her beautiful blue eyes and her soft lips, was she thinking about him like he was?

He heard the flap opening and a tray of sandwiches and milk was pushed through,

"The door is unlocked so you can go the bathroom when you need to." Aunt Petunia said through the flap.

After eating and drinking, he went back to his bed and finally fell asleep dreaming of blue eyes.

Greengrass Manor.

oOoOoOo

Daphne went up to her room after saying hello to her Dad and went to unpack, her thoughts drifted to Harry, would he still like her after he found out what type of person she was? Was she his girlfriend now? What if he didn't join the Dark Lord? Too many what ifs.

"Hi honey, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much Mum just about someone at school."

"It would happen to have green eyes, black hair and goes by the name Harry Potter would it?"

Sheepishly she nodded before explaining

"Well I have been explaining to him about our side you know like the way you and Dad did with me, I never expected to fall for him but I have. When he kisses me it is electrifying, when he holds me I feel complete, but I am scared Mum, what if he doesn't feel the same way. What if I am just a notch on the bed post or when he finds out just how dark my soul is, and the most important question is what if doesn't choose our side?"

"Daphne you are not an idiot you wouldn't fall for a guy like that, and your not twisted trust me men like bad girls - your father does, and the Dark Lord would be overjoyed if Harry came to our side. I remember how I felt when I met your Dad its a whirlwind of emotions then before you know it your married and having a baby. I hope that he does join us because I wouldn't mind getting to know the person who my little girl is falling for."

"I gave him a warning coin if he gets into trouble. He is back with abusive relatives, and I am worried if he gets hurt."

"Why don't you come with me and get some dinner then take it easy with your old Mum?"

"Yeah I would like that."

2 Weeks Later Privet Drive

_"Crucio!"_

_He felt the rush of power that flashed from his wand into the woman in front of him, reverberating back into his body and up his spine, it filled him with an odd delight as Lestrange screamed and fell to the floor in front of him. His body, for a moment, felt hot-wired, brightly lit, and just for that moment, truly alive._

Harry Potter sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He didn't get much sleep after the first week, it seemed that the thoughts of Daphne kept the nightmares away for the time being, but eventually they came unrelenting. Sleep filled nightmares with death and pain, Daphne being killed and Sirius falling through the veil. With the nightmares came the beatings from Uncle Vernon, a smack on the head during the day soon escalated to his fist smashing down on his body. The good food had lasted a day after the nightmares, now he was lucky to get a piece of toast and water.

He sighed and glanced at the letter on his bedside table. He had read it constantly since it had arrived.

_Harry,_

_We think we can convince Professor Dumbledore to let you out of there before your birthday. We're definitely trying. Hang in there, alright? I know living with the muggles must be awful, but it's for your own safety._

_Ron_

It had been bad enough just having Dumbledore try to control his safety; now Ron was doing it too. How well could they possibly be protecting him if he had been attacked by dementors last year? Why wasn't headquarters as safe as Number 4, Privet Drive?

He pounded his fist down on the dresser, shaking the entire room and immediately regretting it. It felt good to let out some of his nervous energy, the adrenalin he got from thinking about what had happened, what he wished had happened…

He ate the three pieces of toast in the kitchen whilst his 'family' dined on steak, Dudley looked up and smiled at him "Really nice steak, perfectly done, enjoying your toast freak?"

I'm the only one who can save you ungrateful bastards, he wanted to say. I'm the only one who can stop the threat that is going to sweep down and annihilate you and still you treat me like shit.

He wondered who was on Harry-watch today. He needed to get out of here; his trunk was packed and always ready to go, and he was trying to keep track of who it was watching him so that he could leave when the best opportunity arises.

_What for? He will only send me back here. They don't deserve to be saved. Maybe I am fighting for the wrong side. I mean apart from the occasional attempts on my live they aren't responsible for the beatings, malnutrition and neglect, Dumbledore is. The Order is._

"Boy clear these dishes away immediately." Vernon shouted from the dining room.

Something snapped all the anger and rage that had been slowly been building up just exploded

"Clean it yourself, you fat bastard! I am fed up of being your fucking slave. I am the only one who can save you ungrateful pigs and yet even knowing this you still treat me like shit well no fucking more. You two fucking whales and the horse face bitch can go fuck yourselves." He roared at the top of his lungs.

He stood shaking in anger while they sat with faces filled with shock, his uncle sat mouth gaping like a fish no one had ever spoken to him that ever. Harry was now just waiting for Mount Vernon to erupt but decided to make a run for the coin and get out of here while he still could. Unfortunately, the Dursley's had recovered from their shock just as Harry ran from the kitchen all he saw was a massive fist aimed at his head, quickly he ducked and surprising even himself he swung a punch at Vernon's head it was the shock of being punched that made him drop to the ground dazed. He swiftly tried to run upstairs only to fail pray to Dudley's fist.

That was all he remembered for the next twenty minutes except for the pain.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was dark. He lifted his head, wincing at the throbbing he felt around his temples and the base of his neck. He raised his right arm, which was miraculously not injured, and felt around the back of his head he could feel a small gash and it was slick with what he could only guess was blood.

He took stock of his injuries. There was something wrong with his head. He was bleeding from somewhere. He couldn't move his left arm without excruciating pain, and his left ankle felt twisted. He didn't know how much weight he would be able to put on it, he gingerly felt his ribs maybe 3 broken, it felt like he had been hit by a train.

The front door opened and someone turned on the front hall light. Harry closed his eyes tightly, wincing at the pain the light was causing at the back of his head.

"What—Vernon!"

He relaxed only slightly at the sound of Aunt Petunia's voice. He continued to analyze his injuries. He was lying on his back, his legs splayed out in an odd way, beneath the cupboard under the stairs. He could hear a whispered conversation going on between his two guardians, then he saw Vernon's feet tramping up the stairs, creaking on the seventh one. He wished he could cover his ears and go back to sleep.

Were they going to get some kind of ambulance for him? Where was Uncle Vernon going?

The front door was opening. Harry managed to pull himself up with his right arm into a seated position. He felt at his eyes, which were both swollen. That explained his problems seeing, as well as the fact that his glasses lay, broken, a few meters away. There was a cut in his cheek where the glass must have cut him as they broke. He managed unlock the door and crawled up to his room suddenly Dudley appeared.

"Dad the freak is in his room" Dudley screamed.

Harry managed to pull the floorboard up and as Dudley's foot connected to the side of his head he managed to squeeze the coin before darkness overcame him.

**A/N **That's chapter 2 folks. Bit of a cliffhanger at the end, I hope you enjoy the fic and please let me know you thoughts and opinions I read them all and try to reply to each one personally. Till next time.


	3. Update

Update.

Hi Guys, I finally completed the new chapter when my word processor decided to corrupt the document. I now have to retype the whole chapter, I am rather disheartened by this as it seems like my computer doesn't want to let this chapter be uploaded - if the document doesn't save properly it decides to not open at all, as of right now I plan to update this but I don't know when as I really want to get started on my Bellatrix/OC story.

I will need to get my word processor issues resolved first.

Cheers

Paddy


End file.
